¿Cómo Enamorar A Mi Compañero?
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: En esta historia Olivia y Alex son 2 mejores amigas que siguen 10 reglas para enamorar a sus compañeros Elliot y Bobby respectivamente. Esta historia es romántica, graciosa y totalmente Bensler/Goreames. Espero les guste.
1. Las 10 Reglas

**¿Cómo enamorar a mi compañero?**

**Nota:** Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Es un crossover entre mis queridas Law & Order: SVU y Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Espero les guste. Goreames y Bensler Por Siempre.

**Law & Order: SVU y Law & Order: Criminal Intent** les pertenece a Dick Wolf, NBC y USA Network. Aunque desearía que me pertenecieran, así podría tener a mi Goreames y Bensler juntos hahaha…. Bueno pero que se hace, me conformo con ser dueña de mi Chris Meloni, mi esposo y el amor de mi vida…

**Capitulo 1: Las 10 Reglas**

**Nota Cap1:** "10 reglas para conquistar a un hombre", no les puedo decir si funcionan pero quien me las dijo está segura de que si. En este capítulo hay una parte en donde se cuenta cuando Kathy le pido a Olivia que le pidiera a Elliot que firmara los papeles, yo la cambie un poquito y la puso mucho más explosiva, es que me encantaría que hubiera sido así XDDD. Esta historia se sitúa entre las temporadas 7 y 8 de SVU.

Olivia Benson y Alexandra Eames eran dos detectives de la NYPD; una trabajaba en la Unidad de Victimas Especiales y la otra en Casos Mayores. Eran mejores amigas, se conocían desde la Universidad y hasta se habían graduado juntas de la Academia de Policía. Eran prácticamente hermanas y se contaban todo. Todas las semanas ambas se reunían en Central Park a tomar un café y a hablar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la semana. Pero un día Olivia le llego a Alex con una pregunta que cambiaria la vida de ambas para siempre.

Alex estaba sentado en un banco frente a un lago del Central Park, sostenía dos cafés en sus manos mientras veía a toda la gente en bicicletas y corredores que pasaban frente a ella. Cuando Olivia llego Alex inmediatamente noto que su amiga tenía algo extraño, tenía una cara de estar o muy preocupada o muy asustada. Pero antes de que Alex pudiera preguntarle algo, Olivia le soltó una pregunta que la dejo en shock.

-Alex, ¿Cómo puedo enamorar a mi compañero? - pregunto Olivia

-Qué? - respondió Alex en shock

-Ya me oíste… tengo que ser mas especifica… ok, ¿cómo hago para que Elliot Stabler se enamore de mí? - dijo Olivia seriamente

-Si te oí, no tenias que ser mas especifica, entendí la primera vez, lo que no entiendo es a que viene la pregunta, además de que se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada, tú sabes muy bien que tengo años enamorada de Bobby y jamás he hecho algo para hacérselo notar - dijo Alex

-Bueno tienes razón en lo último, pero la pregunta viene al hecho de que Elliot se acaba de divorciar de Kathy y si no hago algo rápido alguien más me lo puede quitar - dijo Olivia

-En serio?, eso ya lo veía venir; pero en fin con respecto a lo tuyo no tengo idea, como demonios quieres que sepa eso, si supiera ya lo hubiera usado en Bobby hace siglos - dijo Alex riendo

-Bueno Alex este es el momento perfecto para arreglarlo, tenemos que buscar a alguien que ya haya tenido una relación exitosa con su compañero y preguntarle cómo diablos hizo para enamorarlo - dijo Olivia determinada

-No es una mala idea, además ya tengo a la chica correcta en mente para eso - dijo Alex riendo

-Quien? - pregunto Olivia sorprendida

-Megan Wheler, ya sabes, la detective que trabaja en mi escuadra, tiene 7 años casada con su compañero así que algo sobre el tema tiene que saber - dijo Alex seriamente

-Ok, bueno tu habla con ella, pero en serio necesito que Elliot se interese en mí, no creo que pueda vivir con el hecho de que este con otra mujer, suficiente tuve con Kathy, no quiero conocer a la siguiente a menos que sea yo - dijo Olivia

-Dios tú me das miedo a veces - dijo Alex riendo

A la mañana siguiente en Casos Mayores, Alex se dirigió directamente al escritorio de Megan y la llamo a una de las oficinas y cerró la puerta al entrar.

-Buenos Días Alex, como estas? - dijo Megan amablemente

-Bien Megan, vengo aquí porque necesito tu ayuda - dijo Alex

-Claro Alex, lo que sea, dime que necesitas - dijo Megan

-No te lo diré aquí, además no soy la única que necesita oírlo; quiero que te reúnas para almorzar hoy al medio día conmigo y Olivia en el restauran frente a Central Park, tu sabes al que siempre vamos - dijo Alex

-Ok, claro, no hay problema… (Pero antes de que Alex saliera de la oficina Megan dijo) debería preocuparme, por tu cara parece algo serio? - dijo Megan

-No tranquila, no es tan serio, es una tontería - dijo Alex y salió de la oficina

Al medio día las 3 chicas se reunieron en el restauran en Central Park y después de pedir la comida, Olivia le soltó "la sopa" a Megan por así decirlo.

-Bueno asumo que Alex no te dijo en que necesito ayuda así que yo te diré; quiero que me digas como hago para que mi compañero se enamore de mi - dijo Olivia. Megan empezó a reír como nunca y Alex y Olivia no le encontraban explicación.

-Megan no le veo la gracia esto es serio - dijo Olivia

-Me rio porque actúas como que si Elliot por ser policía es diferente a cualquiera de los otros hombres con los que has salido antes, como que si las reglas para conquistar policías fueran diferentes a las de cualquier otro hombre en este planeta, son hombres normales, comunes y corrientes, el hecho de llevar un arma y una placa no los hace dioses - dijo Megan

-Ok, tu ganas, pero aun así es un ambiente y una situación de conquista diferente - dijo Alex

-Cierto, pero las 10 reglas funcionan en cualquier situación y cualquier lugar y te apuesto a que funcionaran para ustedes dos - dijo Megan con una sonrisa picara

-Primero que 10 reglas?, Segundo esto es para Olivia, yo no voy a jugar este juego - dijo Alex

- Oh claro que lo harás, porque hasta un ciego se puede dar cuenta que te gusta Goren, así que lo harás porque yo lo digo - dijo Megan autoritaria

-Ok tu ganas, pero no te molestes - dijo Alex

-No estoy molesta, estoy especificando un punto; ahora saquen un papel y lápiz, escribirán las 10 reglas y las cumplirán al pie de la letra y créanme que me asegurare que lo hagan - dijo Megan

-Como usted diga capitana - dijo Olivia riendo

-1er.- Cambiar la imagen, tienen que usar algo para dejarlos con la boca abierta; tacones, pantalones pegaditos o una falda, maquillaje y nunca te olvides del cabello perfecto, así se robaran sus miradas y tendrán su completa atención - dijo Megan

-Bajo ningún concepto usare una falda para ir a trabajar o vestido - dijo Alex

-Lo harás aunque tenga que quemar el resto de tu guardarropa, dios pero que terca eres Alex -dijo Megan

-2do.- Después de tener su atención es la hora de hacerte la misteriosa, no le digas nada de porque el cambio, no le des explicaciones de a dónde vas, que haces, ni nada por el estilo, ignóralo - dijo Megan

-Eso es fácil, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, difícil es va a ser para Alex que por poco no le pasa un horario a Goren de donde estará cada minuto de cada día -dijo Olivia riendo

-Eso no es cierto - dijo Alex defendiéndose

-En serio, si llamo a Goren ahorita mismo y le pregunto donde estas que me va responder - dijo Olivia

-Uhhh a veces te odio- dijo Alex mientras Olivia y Megan reían

-Yo estaré pendiente de eso, en fin, 3ero.- Busca su punto débil y úsalo, todos los hombres tienen uno, por ejemplo Zack adora cuando uso tacones, siente como si voy a clavárselos en cualquier momento y eso le encanta - dijo Megan riendo pícaramente

-Ok esto me está empezando a gustar, me gustaría clavarle algo de 10 cm a muchas personas en el trasero - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa macabra

-Tú ya te estás yendo para otro lado, nadie dijo que lo usaras para venganza, es solo un ejemplo así que cuidado con lo que haces - dijo Alex

-Cierto, dios querida eres macabra; 4to.- No lo sofoquen, usualmente cuando nos ponemos un objetivo, empujamos y empujamos hasta que terminamos por hostigarlos, así que hay que dejarlos tranquilos un rato - dijo Megan

-Eso creo que va específicamente con Olivia, que hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no se queda tranquila - dijo Alex riendo

-Ok, como tu digas; la siguiente de seguro va a ser la más fácil para ustedes dos, dado que lo es normal ya en ustedes, es el sentido de humor, a los hombres les gusta que te rías de sus chistes, por muy malos que sean, los hace sentir como si te tienen comiendo de la palma de su mano, aunque no sea cierto, también hazlo reír, eso les gusta - dijo Megan riendo

-Tienes razón eso es lo más sencillo - dijeron Olivia y Alex

-6to.- La sorpresa, me encanta esto, haz cosas que no se esperan que hagas, como por ejemplo invítenlos a una cena privada en su casa, o cocínale sus galletas preferidas o regale esa cosa que sabes que se muere por tener, cosas que estén seguros ellos de que sus compañeras no harían - dijo Megan

-Uhhh esto ya lo tengo ganado, Elliot ama los dulces y yo soy excelente preparándolos - dijo Olivia riendo

-Me quedo con los regalos, no creo soportar una cena a solas en mi casa con Bobby, dios ni imaginármelo puedo - dijo Alex nerviosa

-Deja de ser tan santa que el punto aquí es que caiga a tus pies - dijo Olivia riendo

-Si vamos al caso yo todavía no estoy segura de querer eso - dijo Alex

-No querida, tu cabeza no está segura de querer eso, pero tu corazón créeme que si -dijo Megan

-Cierto, así que deja de librar esa batalla dentro tuyo y deja que tu corazón te guie (hizo una pausa breve y luego dijo) Dios no puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso, que demonios me estás haciendo Stabler - dijo Olivia

-Guao, en serio te tiene loca (Megan rio y luego dijo) Bueno seguimos con el 7.- Los celos, si escucharon bien hay que dar celos, que se den cuenta que hay otra personas interesadas y que ustedes no se van a quedar toda la vida esperando - dijo Megan

-Oh genial Olivia es una experta en esto, yo voy a fallar de seguro - dijo Alex

-Ni creas que te dejare, esto será pan comido, para empezar porque aunque tu no lo notes por qué no quieras verlo hay muchos hombres en la NYPD que se mueren por salir contigo - dijo Megan

-Como sabes eso? Estás loca acaso? - dijo Alex en shock

-Lo sé porque unas cuantas personitas están muy interesadas en preguntarme prácticamente todo el tiempo tu estatus de relaciones - dijo Megan riendo

-Ok, esto ya no me agrada, quiero sus nombres, apellidos y números de placa para ir a patearles el trasero - dijo Alex enojada

-Sorry querida, no están disponibles, menos ahora que los necesito para este juego sucio; fin de la discusión, siguiente numero, es el 8.- uno de los más importantes, es no preguntar nada sobre las EX o relaciones pasadas, no saquen las suyas ni pregunten sobre las de ellos, esto va especialmente contigo Olivia, se que la relación entre Elliot, su ex esposa y tu es medio tumultuosa y tienen historia, deja de meterte en ese matrimonio sin arreglo y preocúpate por construir tu relación con Elliot - dijo Megan seriamente

-Guao es que acaso eso es de dominio público? - pregunto Olivia sorprendida

-Querida toda la NYPD lo sabe, cosa que es normal cuando la ex se aparece en la escuadra y le pide a la compañera delante de toda la NYPD a gritos que obligue a su esposo a que firme los papeles de divorcio cueste lo que cueste, y que se acueste con el si es necesario; creo que esa ha sido la historia más contada en todos los siglos que tiene la NYPD - dijo Megan

-Eso es cierto, a mi me lo dijeron antes de que Olivia me llamara para contármelo - dijo Alex

-Odio eso, debía haberla matado cuando lo hizo, pero solo me quede hay parada en shock igual que el resto de la SVU, que estúpida me siento cuando lo recuerdo, debí darle un cachetada al menos - dijo Olivia

-No porque así no eres tú, respetas mucho a la familia de Elliot y no lo harías nunca y eso es bueno, no malo - dijo Alex

-Además ella quedo como la mala de la película y tu como la victima ante Elliot y eso es lo mejor - dijo Megan riendo

-Tú siempre le ves el lado que puedas usar verdad Megan, aunque tienes razón - dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-Si muy cierto, y ahora las 2 ultima reglas, primero sean atrevidas, cuando llegue el momento no digan "te puedo besar?" sencillamente róbense el beso, lo que piensen háganlo, no lo digan y segundo sean románticas, con todos los detalles lindos pero sin pasarse de cursis - dijo Megan

-Lo de romántica me preocupa porque no lo soy, lo de atrevida, bueno se podría decir que soy muy "salida" así que no creo tener problemas con eso - dijo Olivia

-Eso es cierto, si no le crees pregúntales a sus ex - dijo Alex riendo

-Ah por cierto lo más importante, no apliquen todas las reglas a la vez, pueden aplicar 2 o 3 pero no las 10 al mismo tiempo o será un pastel y no muy sabroso - dijo Megan

-Ok, mañana mismo comienza la operación "Conquistar Compañero" - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa picara

-Alex por favor vigílala, ella en serio me da miedo - dijo Megan

-Tranquila, la vigilare como un halcón y gracias por todo, espero que le funcione, aunque conociéndola como la conozco seguro que si - dijo Alex

-Querrás decir les funcione, lo dije en serio, tu también lo harás, quieras o no, Goren será tuyo - dijo Megan.


	2. Poniéndolas En Practica

**Capitulo 2: Poniéndolas En Práctica**

**Law & Order: SVU y Law & Order: Criminal Intent** les pertenece a Dick Wolf, NBC y USA Network. Aunque desearía que me pertenecieran, así podría tener a mi Goreames y Bensler juntos hahaha…. Bueno pero que se hace, me conformo con ser dueña de mi Chris Meloni, mi esposo y el amor de mi vida…

**Nota Cap2: **Las palabras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos. Sobre los puntos débiles de Elliot y Bobby son las cosas que mi primo encuentra excitantes en una chica. Las películas "Enchanted" y "License To Wed" son del año 2007, las escogí porque me gustan mucho y son del año de las temporadas 7 y 8 de SVU, así que concuerdan con mi historia. Si no las han visto debería verlas, son muy buenas y graciosas.

A la mañana siguiente Olivia despertó determina a hacer todo lo Megan le dijo, así que fue a su armario y saco unos pantalones tubo negros y una blusa de cuello V fucsia y unos zapatos de plataforma y se puso todo esto; luego se maquillo y se dejo el cabello suelto con algunas ondas. Por un momento pensó que por qué estaba haciendo esto, era una locura pero luego se miro en el espejo y se dijo así misma que sería un día interesante en el trabajo.

Mientras en el departamento de Alex, segura de que Megan la haría cambiarse de ropa al llegar al trabajo si no usaba lo que esta le dijo decidió que usaría lo que le dijo, así que se puso una falda de vestir marrón un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un suéter de cachemir cuello en V rosa y unas botas de cuero altas. La cabeza y el corazón de Alex seguían debatiéndose si hacia lo correcto o no, pero de otra forma ya era tarde por que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el taxi camino a la escuadra.

* * *

><p>Olivia al entrar por las puertas de la SVU todos los presentes notaron su vestuario, en especial su compañero Elliot Stabler al quien al parecer se le iba a caer la mandíbula y no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.<p>

-Baby Girl, a que debemos la hermosa vista, alguien tiene una cita esta noche - dijo Fin Tutuola, otro detective y amigo de Olivia

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, eso no es problema de ninguno de los presentes - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Livi, ni siquiera a mi me dirás a que se debe todo esto - dijo Elliot cuando Olivia se sentó en su escritorio frente a él.

-No querido, como ya dije no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Olivia mientras hacia una nota mental para sí misma_"Cambiar imagen y hacerme la misteriosa listo_.

* * *

><p>En Casos Mayores cuando Alex entro todo el mundo la miro de arriba abajo, claro que nadie diría nada a no ser que quisieran que Alex les saliera con una patada, pero antes de sentarse en su escritorio Megan se susurro en su oído "que orgullosa me siento, regla uno perfecta". Luego se sentó en su escritorio frete a su compañero Robert Goren como si nada. Este la miraba con una mirada fija sin decir nada, como si tuviera temor de decir algo malo, solo dijo "Buenos Días, Eames" y le entrego su café como de costumbre e hizo como si volvía a su trabajo, pero Alex podía darse cuenta que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Paso toda la mañana mirándola y bajándola mirada rápidamente cuando creía que Alex lo había atrapado mirándola. Cerca del medio día Alex no pudo resistir más y le pregunto qué ocurría.<p>

-Bobby te pasa algo, haz pasado toda la mañana mirándome, hay algo que quieras decirme? - pregunto Alex

-Noooo… yo … no ….. Nada Eames - dijo Bobby sin poder decir una sola palabra sin tartamudear

-Seguro Bobby? - pregunto Alex

-Si claro - dijo Bobby y bajo la mirada a las carpetas en su escritorio, parecía querer ocultarse tras ellas, pero después de unos minutos volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Alex

-Eames, que vas a hacer hoy? - pregunto Bobby con autoridad, como si Alex fuera su hija que debía decirle todo lo que iba a hacer

-Nada - dijo Alex sin mirarlo a la cara

-Segura? - dijo Bobby

-Si - dijo Alex. Ella no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, usualmente le hubiera dicho todo a Bobby, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza las reglas de Megan, las estaba cumpliendo, no sabía porque y no debería pero lo hacía. _"De seg__uro Megan me lavo en cerebro, eso es lo que ocurrió"_ pensaba Alex preocupada.

* * *

><p>Esa noche tanto Olivia como Alex pensaban en sus camas sobre la siguientes dos reglas "Buscar el punto débil y No sofocar". La segunda era sencilla y la verdad solo una sugerencia así que se centraron el punto débil. Olivia tenía 8 años trabajando con Elliot, conocía su punto débil con respecto a las mujeres; Elliot le encantaba una mujer con grandes labios en un labial rojo, no podía dejar de mirarle; Olivia pensó que eso era perfecto, usaría un labial rojo muy llamativo para que Elliot no dejara de mirarle los labios y deseara besarlos. Alex por su lado tenía 7 años trabajando con Bobby y también conocía su punto débil, era el olor a vainilla y Alex tenía un plan, se bañaría completa con jabón de vainilla, shampoo de vainilla y además se colocaría perfume con olor a vainilla, eso de seguro lo mataría.<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Elliot y Olivia se reunieron en una escena de crimen de un mujer que había sido violada y luego apuñalada hasta matarla; Olivia aun no se había un terminado de acercar a Elliot cuando este noto el labial de Olivia, un rojo brillante que combinaba perfecto con la blusa que ella estaba usando. Elliot solo miraba a Olivia a los labios, especialmente cuando ella hablaba, quería poner los suyos a ver hay a ver que sentía. El no quería que Olivia se diera cuenta de que deseaba besarla, pero Olivia sabía por mucho que su plan estaba funcionado, para empezar porque Elliot era pésimo disimulando. Cuando ambos fueron a almorzar juntos como habitualmente lo hacían a Olivia le llego el momento perfecto utilizar otra de sus reglas <em>"Sentido del humor: Reírte y hacerlo reír".<em>

-Elliot te pasa algo? - pregunto Olivia

-No para nada, porque preguntas? - dijo Elliot

-Porque has actuado muy extraño toda la mañana - dijo Olivia

-Como que extraño? - pregunto Elliot

-Si, no me has dicho nada en todo la mañana, empezaba a pesar que un gato te había comido la lengua - dijo Olivia riendo

-Que graciosa, deberían es sacarme la cabeza y los ojos a ver si dejo de pensar tonterías - dijo Elliot riendo

-Bueno conozco a un hombre que tiene un hacha que con gusto hará las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo, si quieres lo llamo - dijo Olivia riendo

-Claro no hay problema, gracias eres un encanto - dijo Elliot riendo

-En serio Elliot dime qué pasa, dejemos la broma a un lado, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa - dijo Olivia

-No te preocupes querida, no es nada que el almuerzo no arregle - dijo Elliot

-Que cosa? - dijo Olivia sorprendida

-No te preocupes, ya no importa - dijo Elliot

Pero el problema de Elliot con el labial de Olivia no terminaría después del almuerzo porque antes de irse Olivia fue al baño un momento y se retoco el labial. Elliot al verla pensó _"Oh Dios esta será una larga tarde"._

* * *

><p>Mientras esa mañana en Casos Mayores, en el mismo momento en el que Alex se sentó en frente de Bobby este pudo oler el aroma a vainilla proveniente de Alex. Esta pudo observa en solo segundos el cambio en la postura de Goren, este parecía que querer saltar por el medio del escritorio hasta llegar a Alex y olerla y podría decirse que hasta comérsela completa y hasta altura a Alex no parecía molestarle la idea<em>. "Porque tienes que ser tan caballero, si quieres meter tu cabeza entre mi cuello solo ven y hazlo, créeme que eso me encantaría, dios ya perdí la cabeza" <em>

En la tarde Alex tomo su abrigo sin decir nada a Bobby y se dirigió al ascensor para irse a casa. Bobby al verla tomo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y la siguió y entro al ascensor con ella. El olor a vainilla de Alex seguía impregnando todo el lugar.

-Bobby pasa algo? - pregunto Alex al verlo sofocado

-No para nada, eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Eames que tramas?, me estas ocultando algo?, en que andas metida? - dijo Bobby

-En nada, no seas tan papa preguntón, mira que el mío está lejos de aquí - dijo Alex con una sonrisa picara. En ese momento a Alex le llega un mensaje al celular, ella lo lee sin que Bobby lea lo pueda leer, se ríe, responde y luego guarda el teléfono. Bobby está a punto de reventar de la frustración o mejor dicho los celos y Alex está consciente de esto.

-Eames quien era en el teléfono? - pregunta Bobby

-Dime que eso es un chiste, no voy a decirte, no seas curioso, mi vida privada es mi vida privada - dijo Alex

-Eames me preocupas, solo quiero saber con quién andas - dijo Bobby

-Eso no es cierto, tu quieres controlarme, y lo siento pero no lo lograras - dijo Alex otra vez con su sonrisa picarona, le roso la mejilla a Bobby con su mano y al abrirse el ascensor lo miro y le dijo "Adiós amore, nos vemos mañana" y se fue, dejando a un Bobby en completo shock. Camino a su casa Alex pensaba que estaba empezando a disfrutar mucho este juego. Acaba de poner a su compañero celoso, no podía creerlo. Para Alex era el momento de la última fase del plan. La sorpresa, ser atrevida y romántica.

* * *

><p>Mientras en SVU como Elliot había sospechado iba a ser una larga tarde, pero cuando lo pensó no tenía idea de que también implicaría muchas otras cosas más. A eso de las 6 pm en la SVU el Agente Dean Porter, ex compañero de Olivia se había presentado en la escuadra con unos papeles para el capitán Cragen. Pero claro está el Agente Porter no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetear con Olivia y esta pensó que era el momento perfecto para poner celoso a Elliot.<p>

-Dean como estas, que gusto verte - dijo Olivia y le dio un beso en la mejilla que pareció haber activado un censor de peligro en Elliot

-El placer es todo mío, como estas, como te ha ido - dijo Dean con una sonrisa

-Bien excelente, como esta todo en el FBI, te diviertes sin mí o te hago muchísima falta - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa coqueta

-Estoy seguro de que es lo segundo - dijo Dean. Ambos coqueteaban uno con el otro y Elliot estaba a punto de explotar, solo quería ir hasta donde estaban y voltearle la cara a Potter por coquetear con su Olivia _"Mi Olivia?, ella no es mi Olivia, bueno no si se lo preguntamos a ella, pero según yo claro que es mi Olivia, y matare a todo el que se le acerque a mi propiedad, empezando por Potter" _

Elliot fue caminando directamente a donde estaba Dean y Olivia y se metió en todo el medio de la conversación.

-Potter me alegra verte por aquí- dijo Elliot

-Stabler, que gusto, no sabía que estabas aquí - dijo Dean decepcionado

-Claro, siempre estoy en donde esta mi compañera y ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer o solo estas pasando el tiempo - dijo Elliot

-No para nada, ves ya me iba - dijo Dean

-Bueno que bueno verte vuelve pronto - dijo Elliot despidiéndolo en el ascensor

-Si seguro, nos vemos Olivia, hablamos luego - dijo Dean

-Por supuesto, cuando tenga tiempo para ti, ahora está ocupada, adiós Potter - dijo Elliot y el ascensor se cerró y Elliot empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio pero Olivia tenía algo más en mente. Lo tomo por un brazo y lo metió a una sala de interrogación.

-Elliot me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar, porque le hablaste a Dean así, quien te crees que eres, mi dueño acaso, yo elijo con quien hablar - dijo Olivia

-Sencillamente no te quiero cerca de ese tipo, es malo - dijo Elliot

-Que sabes tu, solo tienes un odio irracional hacia el - dijo Olivia

-No puedes culparme, me robo a mi compañera - dijo Elliot

-Ah así es como funciona, entonces empezare a odiar irracionalmente a Dani Beck - dijo Olivia

-Ok, me parece bien - dijo Elliot con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Elliot lo dije sarcásticamente, solo quiero que veas que tratarlo así es malo, puedes por favor tomarte esto en serio - dijo Olivia pero en eso el capitán Cragen entro a la sala para pedirles que fueran a hacer un interrogatorio, pero antes de salir Olivia le susurro a Elliot en el oído "Mi casa, esta noche, a las 7pm, vamos a cenar y terminar esta conversación como 2 adultos" y Elliot asintió con su cabeza. Todo el teatrito de estar molesta con Elliot por sus celos le había salido a la perfección, Elliot iba a su casa en la noche y era momento de la última fase del plan.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Bobby fue hasta la casa de Alex, toco su puerta y ella al verlo por la mirilla abrió la puerta<p>

-Bobby que haces aquí? - pregunto Alex sorprendida pero Bobby no respondió, estaba más concentrado en la vestimenta de Alex, ella estaba usando un vestido rojo al cuerpo de satín y tacones altos. Bobby paso unos segundos observándola hasta que finalmente dijo algo.

-Alex a dónde vas vestida así? - pregunto Bobby

-No me creerías si te lo dijera, espera un minuto me llamaste Alex? - pregunto Alex en shock

-Si te llame Alex y ahora responde a donde ibas vestida así? - dijo Bobby

-Discúlpame pero como que "iba", que te hace pensar que por que tu estés aquí eso significa que no voy a ir a mi cita - dijo Alex, pero ella en realidad ella solo quería molestarlo porque al lugar al que ella iba en realidad era a su casa a darle una sorpresa

-Sí, y bajo ningún concepto te dejare salir de aquí con nadie vestida así - dijo Bobby

-Eres un idiota y estas celoso de un fantasma - dijo Alex y se dio vuelta hacia la cocina y sirvió vino en 2 copas. Bobby la siguió hasta la cocina y ella le entrego una copa.

-A que te refieres con que estoy celoso de un fantasma? - pregunto Bobby desconcertado

-Lo dije porque al único hombre al que pensaba visitar vestida así es a ti - dijo Alex con una sonrisa y puso su copa de vino en la mesa y se acerco a Bobby

-En serio lo dices o estás jugando con mi cabeza como lo has hecho los últimos dos días - dijo Bobby poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-No para nada, la verdad todo estoy y los juegos son por ti - dijo Alex colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello

-Me alegro, porque no quiero que salgas con nadie, no puedo verte con nadie más, te amo Alex y quiero que estés solo conmigo - dijo Bobby y beso a Alex. El beso comenzó muy tierno y dulce pero con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más y más profundo y caliente

-Guao, en serio debimos hacer esto antes - dijo Alex cuando se alejaron unos segundos para tomar aire

-Estoy de acuerdo; pero Alex estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? - pregunto Bobby

-Sí, estoy seguro, te amo Bobby y solo te quiero a ti - dijo Alex y beso a Bobby

Entre besos y besos Alex llevo a Bobby a la habitación mientras le quitaba la ropa y esta pieza por pieza caían al suelo. Bobby tumbo a Alex en la cama y le quitaba la ropa al mismo tiempo que le recorría todo el cuerpo con sus labios, lo que hacía que Alex se estremeciera incontrolablemente al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba a Bobby con sus manos. El se concentro en sus senos y luego bajo por su cuerpo y subió por el mismo deshaciendo el camino anterior. Alex le dio un beso con una sonrisa mientras Bobby entro en su vagina y los dos se convirtieron en uno. Se escuchaban sus gemidos y jadeos entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo hasta que llego el orgasmo. Ambos de dejaron caer uno al lado del otro mientras seguían dándose besos y suaves y abrazados se quedaron dormidos

* * *

><p>Mientras esa noche Elliot llego a la casa de Olivia con unas cervezas listo para defenderse de la pelea con Olivia. Esta abrió la puerta, estaba usando unos jeans tubo y una blusa en V profunda en morado y botas. Elliot pensaba que ella se veía hermosa con cualquier cosa que usara; el también vestía casual con unos jeans y una camisa azul que realzaba sus ojos.<p>

Olivia lo hizo pasar y Elliot puso el paquete de cervezas sobre el mostrador de la cocina y miro a Olivia esperando a que ella dijera algo

-La pizza está por llegar, ordenen lo que te gusta; bebamos una cerveza y coloquemos música mientras esperamos - dijo Olivia calmadamente

-En serio? No vas a pelear ni decirme del mal que me voy a morir - dijo Elliot abriendo una cerveza y entregándosela a Olivia

-No, entendí que es una pérdida de mi tiempo, no importa lo que te diga o haga seguirás siendo el mismo insufrible celoso y yo tengo que aprender a vivir con eso - dijo Olivia

-Guao te tomo tanto tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, casi 8 años - dijo Elliot sonriendo

-Eres un estúpido sabias - dijo Olivia pero a Elliot no le dio tiempo de responder porque sonó el timbre, Elliot abrió y le pago al chico de la pizza, la tomo y la puso sobre el mesón de cocina. Olivia busco unos platos y los llevo a la sala donde coloco la película "Enchanted" en el DVD y se sentó al lado de Elliot en el sofá

-Asumo que esta es tu nueva forma de tortura - dijo Elliot al ver que película había escogido

-Puede ser, esto es mejor que gritarte, en especial porque yo lo disfruto - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa perversa

Ambos se dedicaron a ver la película sin hablar mucho, solo comiendo y bebiendo. Luego de terminar la comida Olivia apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elliot y este la rodeo con sus brazos. Su olor y todo de ella volvía a Elliot loco y se moría por besarla y tocarla. La película ya casi terminaba, la bruja Narissa amenazaba con matar a Robert y Giselle intentaba salvarlo. Sorprendentemente Elliot le había puesto un poco de atención a la película a pesar de que era sobre príncipes y princesas, la clase de películas que solo le gustaban a sus hija y a Olivia. Al final de la película la bruja muere y Robert y Giselle viven felices para siempre en New York. _"Típica película romántica cursi"_ pensó Elliot

Olivia se levanto del sofá y llevo los platos a la cocina mientras Elliot apago el DVD. Luego ambos se pararon uno frente al otro en el medio de la sala mirándose a los ojos.

-Que te pareció la película El?, suficiente tortura o quieres mas porque tengo una llamada "License To Wed" con Robin Willians que esta buenísima - dijo Olivia riendo

-No, gracias, para la próxima tortura - dijo Elliot

-Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Olivia riendo

-Livi sabes que hay algo que he querido hacer toda la noche - dijo Elliot acercándose más a ella

-Qué? - pregunto Olivia

-Esto - dijo Elliot y sin previo aviso beso a Olivia y la levanto al igual como lo había hecho Robert con Giselle en la película. Olivia no podía creerlo, se sentía en un cuento de hadas y dejo que Elliot hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Este la rodeo con su brazos hasta pegarla tanto a su cuerpo que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda y Olivia sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Esto era exactamente lo que ella quería y a pesar de que no estaba segura si Elliot la amaba o solo quería acostarse con ella dado que no se habían dicho una palabra ella seguiría con esto sin importar cuál fuera la intensión de Elliot

Elliot llevo a Olivia a su habitación y ella comenzó a desabotonarle su camisa mientras él la besaba. Elliot no podía quitarle los ojos de encimas, le quito la blusa y al fin pudo ver esos perfectos senos y esas curvas de diosa y con un rápido movimiento soltó el botón y el cierre de sus pantalones y los dejo caer en el suelo. Al fin tenia a Olivia casi desnuda en frente de él, solo la cubría el conjunto de lencería negro. Elliot estaba sin aliento mientras Olivia desabotonaba sus pantalones para que ambos estuvieran en igualdad. El volvía a atraerla hacia él y comenzó a besarla toda, empezó con su boca, luego su cuello y hombro. Después la llevo hasta la cama y la recostó en ella, a Elliot le pareció la vista más bella del mundo y igual le pareció a Olivia su vista con Elliot y sus espectaculares abdominales encima de ella

Olivia jalo a Elliot hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo, miles y miles de besos que parecían querer descubrir cada rincón de la boca del otro. Por otro lado las manos de Elliot parecían tener el mismo plan que su boca, descubrir cada rincón de cuerpo de Olivia y sentirlo todo y ella no se quedo atrás. De un tirón Elliot le quito el bikini y el sostén a Olivia y lo mismo hizo ella con los bóxers de Elliot. El bajo hasta su vagina y empezó a meter su lengua en su centro mojado probando sus fluidos vaginales. Olivia sujetaba con firmeza la cabeza de Elliot mientras sus muslos se apresaron y Olivia se corrió en un orgasmo infrenable. Luego con un movimiento brusco Olivia puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Elliot dándole total aseso y en solo segundos ya eran uno. Elliot entro lento hasta el fondo pero inmediatamente comenzó a moverse cada vez rápido y Olivia no podía evitar estremecerse

-OMG ahhh Elliot mas rápido - dijo Olivia gritando

-Dios esto se siente bien - dijo Elliot gritando

Elliot siguió entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido, ambos gemían y de repente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo gritando en nombre del otro. Elliot cayó al lado de Olivia, se miraron a los ojos y supieron que era tiempo de hablar de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Preferiría no tener que hablar de esto pero por tu mirada sé que es en lo único que piensas - dijo Olivia

-Lo sé, también te conozco bien, Olivia esto fue asombroso y no quiero que sea solo esta vez; (hizo una pausa y dijo) creo que tengo que explicar esto mejor y desde el principio, es extraño que yo diga esto pero si debimos hablar de lo de Porter, tenía que decirte que no te quiero con él, no quiero verte con ningún otro hombre excepto yo, desde mi divorcio en lo único que pienso es como hacer para decirte y demostrarte que te amo y que quiero que estés conmigo - dijo Elliot y Olivia no pudo contener su risa.

-Si me imagino que crees que soy un estúpido - dijo Elliot triste

-No, en realidad creo que ambos lo somos (hizo una pausa y dijo) ahora me explico yo, me reí porque es exactamente lo que yo he pensado desde que me dijiste que te divorciaste de Kathy, lo de Porter fue un juego, lo hice a propósito, quería ponerte celoso, todo lo que he hecho los últimos 2 días es para jugar con tu cabeza, aunque honestamente si hubiera sabido lo que sientes por mi jamás lo hubiera hecho, aunque mentiría si digo que no lo disfrute - dijo Olivia riendo

-Debí imaginármelo, pero ahora no me importa, solo quiero saber si me amas - dijo Elliot

-Pensé que estaba claro eso pero si Elliot te amo con toda mi alma - dijo Olivia

- Y yo a ti mi corazón - dijo Elliot y beso a Olivia tan apasionadamente que este beso parecía no tener fin

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Bobby seguía dormido profundamente mientras que Alex ya había despertado. Lo vio dormir por unos minutos y luego tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Olivia.<p>

**AlexandraE: **El plan funciono, te cuento los detalles después. Besos

Olivia escucho su teléfono y por suerte no despertó a Elliot quien dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Olivia tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje y respondió.

**OliviaB:** Me alegro, a mí también me funciono. Recuérdame darle las gracias a Megan. TQM.

Alex al leer esta palabras se sonrió así misma, le respondió a Olivia: "Ok" y volvió a dormir en los brazos de su amado Bobby al igual que lo hizo Olivia después de leer el último mensaje de Alex.

**FIN**

**Nota: **Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Feliz Día.

**Twitter:** Rosi_Meloni


End file.
